Lost Memories GaaraxOC
by suzumi90
Summary: for all gaara fans! it starts out in the chuunin exams, where gaara comes across this mysterious girl with great strength. as the story goes on, and he bgins to open up thnx to naruto, he realises that this girl is actually more to him than a lifesaver..


Fanfiction for Naruto – GaaraxOC (Koyuki)

A New Enemy

A red-haired boy walked slowly along a dark alley. A blood-red symbol for "Love" was etched upon his forehead, tainted, but still visible. His eyes were shadowy and hollow. Sand trickled, swirling like clouds around him. He was hungry, hungry for blood. No, it was his sand that had a craving for it. But there was no one there to satisfy it in this alley. He was alone. Suddenly, he heard voices a short distance away.

"Please," it said, it sounded like a girl, "we never meant to start a fight, or cause any trouble, so—"

"Shut up! Anyone who crosses us is gonna pay for it, got it?"

The red haired boy scoffed and kept walking. It was probably some foolish catfight among two teams of weaklings. There was no reason for him to get involved in it. Why should he waste his time with people like them?

But then again, his sand was thirsty...

_I neeeeed it….bloood….I must have it….help me feel aliiive…._The boy clutched his head.

_No…not yet, mother…they aren't good enough…..we need…someone better…_

Just then, he heard another voice.

"You sound ninja sure love attention, don't you?"

The boy looked up. This newcomer, who was she? He walked closer towards the scene. Yes, he must see what was going on now…But he had to make sure he kept his distance so he wasn't seen…As the scene became clear, it was indeed two ninja teams in the quarrel. He only recognized one…Uchiha Sasuke…But then he looked up toward the sound of the second voice…

A girl was sitting in a tree, smiling down at the scene below her. Something about this girl interested him. Was it the confidence in her voice, or something else? It must be her eyes. Eyes that, like his, longed for something…He moved closer to them, making sure he was shadowed behind a large hedge. The dark haired boy who had threatened them looked up at the tree.

"Who the heck are you, challenging us, huh kid?"

The girl sighed.

"You're so loud, keep it down, would you, my ears hurt."

"What did you say?!"

"I said, stop yelling, or shut up. Whatever works." She added smiling.

The boy was furious now.

"Stop messing around with me!" Suddenly, there was a rush of wind, leaves and branches. A deep ringing began to reverberate in the brown-haired boy's ears from behind the tree. He clutched his head again. This was interfering…

After the chaos had cleared, he saw to his surprise, that the girl was still sitting in the tree, smiling, without a single scratch on her person.

"What??!"

This was certainly getting interesting. Did this girl have a form of ultimate defense like he did?

"How did you—"

"How did I what?"

The dark-haired boy clenched his fists. Another dark flash of wind followed, this time, stronger. This time, the girl was no where in sight. The boy looked around.

"Ha ha! Decided to run away, huh? That was smart!"

But the girl had very much not run away…no..she was to bold for that…

"Do me a favor, Zaku, and save the fights for the exams. This is getting old."

The boy named Zaku clenched his fists. Once again, the girl appeared unharmed, leaning against the fence, facing him.

One of Zaku's teammates stepped up.

"Give it a rest, will you," he started, "there's really no point fighting someone in the middle of the village. Getting yourself disqualified would get us in trouble."

"I'm gonna send you to your knees if we ever fight again…got it?"

"Sure. Whatever."

Zaku scowled, and with his teammates turned to leave. The girl looked at the others.

"Sorry I just jumped in like that. I was in the area."

Another girl spoke out.

"No, on the contrary, we should be thanking you!"

"Don't worry about it," she said smiling, "I'll see you at the exams tomorrow."

"Wait."

She turned. A little ahead of the others was Uchiha Sasuke.

"Who are you, anyway? I can tell from your headband, that your Mist Village shinobi."

She turned and smiled at them.

"It's Koyuki. As for where I'm from, I don't exactly belong anywhere as of now, do I?" She lifted her headband from her neck, pointing to a scratch through the middle.

A scratch through her headband? That meant that this..girl…was an exiled shinobi from the land of water…how interesting…

The brown haired boy smiled from behind the tree, and then turned around, beginning to walk away from them. Yes….Koyuki….so her name was Koyuki…he wanted a fight with this girl…her, and Uchiha Sasuke… He could stray from his original plans for a bit… he was going to enjoy the chuunin exams this year…he could feel it….

END CHAPTER ONE


End file.
